


Пять раз, когда шериф застает в спальне своего сына Дерека Хейла

by Wintersnow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Складывается определенный порядок, который шериф Стилински просто не может игнорировать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда шериф застает в спальне своего сына Дерека Хейла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times the Sheriff Found Derek Hale in His Son's Bedroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520371) by [suzvoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy). 



— Стайлз, — начинает Джон, рассеянно открывая дверь в спальню сына. Мысли его сосредоточены на списке предстоящих дел, — ты не забыл забрать?..

Примерно в этот момент он понимает, что Стайлз не один. Слава богу, ничего такого в комнате не происходит: Стайлз с Дереком Хейлом — Дереком. Хейлом. — замерли, склонившись над Стайлзовым ноутбуком. Оба явно что-то разглядывают, и Джон надеется, Богу молится, — а это, если честно, с ним случается нечасто, — что не застал их за рассматриванием чего-нибудь такого, от чего можно схлопотать моральную травму на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

К счастью, хватает одного шага вперед, чтобы удостовериться: ничего такого там нет. И хотя картинки на странице с результатами запроса в поисковике — Джон знает, как пользоваться интернетом, что бы там Стайлз об этом ни думал, — отвратительны, они вызывают именно отвращение, а не мысль «я только что застукал своего сына с мужчиной на восемь лет старше его за совместным просмотром гей-порно он-лайн».

Похоже, ему нужно обдумать тот факт, что изображения какой-то явно кровожадной, раздирающей чью-то плоть твари беспокоят его куда меньше, чем гей-порно.

Позже.

Намного позже.

— Дерек Хейл, — Джону наконец удается разрушить повисшую в комнате откровенно неуютную тишину.

Дерек и Стайлз, тут же отмерев, обмениваются взглядами, а потом Дерек выпрямляется и оборачивается.  
— Шериф.

— Когда я пришел домой, тебя здесь не было, — с уверенностью утверждает Джон. — И я бы заметил, как ты крадешься внизу. Ты… — хотя ему и самому не верится, что он собирается задать этот вопрос, альтернативы придумать все же не получается. — Ты что, правда залез через окно?

— Да, — без промедления отвечает Дерек. Тут же отчетливо раздается звук шлепка Стайлзовой ладони по лбу. 

Ну ладно. Дерек Хейл, судя по всему, попал в дом Стилински, забравшись через окно спальни его сына. Джон пытался подготовиться к возможности того, что Стайлзу нравятся мальчики, а не — или не только — девочки, но, как бы то ни было, он не принимал в расчет еще и такую разницу в возрасте. Или тот факт, что как-то арестовал Хейла по подозрению в убийстве или лично возглавлял преследование, когда тот был в бегах.

Ну конечно же, именно этого человека Стайлз и прячет в своей комнате. Даже удивляться не стоило.

Но кое-что сделать действительно нужно.  
— Дерек, — объявляет он, — ты подождешь внизу.

«Разделяй и властвуй» — эта концепция все так же творит чудеса.

Он делает пару шагов назад, в коридор, будто давая Дереку пройти, в то время как на самом деле предоставляет им иллюзию уединения. Такую тактику он применял уже не раз, хотя использовал обычно на подозреваемых — никак не на собственном сыне. Стайлз тут же начинает вполголоса распекать Дерека насчет его «предположительно офигенного слуха, который, получается, совершенно бесполезен». Дерек, вообще ничего не говоря, просто тянется за своей кожаной курткой, лежащей, как только сейчас понимает Джон, на кровати Стайлза. И есть что-то такое в том, с какой непринужденностью Дерек может подхватить оттуда куртку, словно уже сотню раз делал это прежде…

От этого уверенность Джона в собственных подозрениях только крепнет.

— Ладно, — начинает Стайлз, стоит им только остаться наедине, еще даже до того, как Дерек начнет спускаться по лестнице. — Я знаю, на что это похоже. Я по твоему лицу могу сказать, на что, по-твоему, это похоже. Но это совсем, совсем не то, ясно? Я уже говорил тебе, что знаком с ним ближе, чем ты думаешь, так? Но я решил, что ты не одобрил бы. И — ха! — судя по выражению твоего лица, я только что получил ого-го какое подтверждение. А мы иногда, ну, помогаем друг другу, — у Стайлза округляются глаза, когда он понимает, что только что ляпнул. — В совершенно, абсолютно не сексуальном смысле. Кхем, поможет, если я скажу, что Скотт его тоже знает? Так что мы с Дереком не всегда вдвоем. Да и не то чтобы мы постоянно были вместе, просто время от времени, раз в две недели примерно…

Стайлз, может, и болтун, но не настолько же. А еще Стайлз, определенно, один из худших лжецов, что когда-либо видел Джон, — по правде, это качество он в сыне очень ценит, — и хотя он не оценил бездарное вранье, которое сын скармливал ему в прошлом, по крайней мере, на этот раз он знает, что Стайлз искренне верит во все, что говорит. К несчастью для Стайлза, Джон достаточно наблюдателен, и единственным человеком, когда-либо заставлявшим Стайлза так много болтать или так стремительно краснеть, является Лидия Мартин.

Стайлз и сам пока не догадывается.

На этот раз уже Джону хочется уткнуться лицом в ладонь.

Не сказав ни слова и этим оставив Стайлза в спальне один на один с мучительными догадками, каким же будет наказание, Джон обнаруживает в гостиной неловко переминающегося Дерека. Джон пытается убедить себя, будто не уважает Дерека за то, что остался, в то время как мог бы незаметно сбежать, но, к несчастью, не особо в этом преуспевает.

Придав лицу выражение, которое Стайлз называет «шутки в сторону», Джон пытается не вспоминать о таком прозвании этого выражения своего лица.  
— Стайлз сказал, что вы друг другу помогаете.

Дерек, видимо, обдумывает эту фразу, а потом кивает.  
— Да. Это правда.

Еще Джон пытается убедить себя, что не ценит честность.  
— Но… Стайлз, серьезно? — Джон знает, что его сын умен. Изобретателен в определенном смысле, когда может нормально сконцентрироваться. Еще он знает, что Стайлз способен со временем практически кого угодно свести с ума, а Дерек совсем не похож на тех, кто захочет с этим мириться. — Среди всех жителей этого города… Стайлз — единственный, от кого ты принимаешь помощь.

Дерек не выглядит удивленным выбранной линией допроса, но его ответ, когда тот все же следует, определенно удивляет Джона.  
— Он единственный, кто согласился бы.

Дерек тут же потрясенно замолкает, словно не собирался этого говорить, а его лицо — и в лучшие времена далеко не выразительное — каким-то образом начинает еще сильнее напоминать маску.

И боже, вышвырнуть Дерека за дверь и пригрозить ему значком и пистолетом было бы куда проще, если бы Джон не знал о прошлом Дерека, если бы не стоял рядом, когда прежний шериф, Роджерс, положив руку на плечо юного Дерека, пытался как-то утешить человека, чей мир развалился на части.

Алисса всегда говорила, что у него доброе сердце.

— В следующий раз, — неожиданно для себя вымученно предлагает Джон, — воспользуйся дверью.

*

Джон собирает информацию. Он знает, что у Дерека есть квартира, в которой тот довольно редко ночует и никогда не принимает гостей. Время от времени его видят со Стайлзом или Скоттом, иногда с другими ребятами из одного с ними класса. У него нет друзей его возраста. Впрочем, Джон достаточно много знает о травмах и ПТСР, чтобы не удивляться мысли, что друзья Дерека технически все же соответствуют его психологическому возрасту.

Благодаря Филлис из продуктового магазина он знает, что Дерек часто покупает «телеужины». Хотя он очень сомневается, что у Дерека есть телевизор.

Однажды вечером, придя домой, он тихо притворяет за собой дверь и тут же слышит доносящиеся со второго этажа звуки, очень похожие на ссору. Но чем выше по лестнице он поднимается, тем отчетливее осознает, что это не ссора, не совсем. Откровенно говоря, это слишком уж напоминает ему «обсуждения», бывало, случавшиеся у них с Алиссой.

— …как ребенок, о господи боже, почему ты такой ребенок?

— Стайлз, — выплевывает Дерек, — давай ты подставишься под когти той твари, а я посмотрю, насколько ребенком окажешься ты.

Ладно, может, не настолько и похоже на обсуждения, бывало, случавшиеся у них с Алиссой.

Стайлз продолжает жаловаться, а Джон, подойдя поближе, молчаливо встает за дверью спальни сына. Он уверен: сейчас Алисса им бы совсем не гордилась, но, с другой стороны, Алисса никогда не оказывалась в ситуации, когда в комнате ее сына скрывался бы явно раненый Дерек Хейл.

Снова.

— Этого бы не произошло, если бы не твои упорные попытки совершенно по-глупому геройствовать, — сварливо заявляет Дереку Стайлз. — Мистер «О, я Альфа, смотрите, как я рычу и потехи ради прыгаю перед носом машин для убийства».

— То есть мне не следовало тебя защищать? Опять? — парирует Дерек, и именно это побуждает Джона наконец открыть дверь.

На Дереке нет футболки, отчего брови Джона взлетают до небывалых высот, но от одного взгляда на тянущуюся вдоль бока Дерека рваную рану они чуть опускаются, хотя и остаются приподнятыми.

На кровати Стайлза полный беспорядок. Дерек со Стайлзом растянулись там, рядом с футболкой и курткой Дерека и горой средств первой помощи, которой вполне хватило бы, чтобы забить целую аптеку. И в данный момент Стайлз, похоже, как раз в процессе обработки антисептиком очень серьезной на вид раны.

Или был бы в процессе, если бы его рука не застыла над боком Дерека, пока сам Стайлз с ужасом в глазах пялится на Джона.

— Мы вошли через парадную дверь! — внезапно провозглашает он, слишком уж громко, словно именно это сейчас Джона и волнует. Дерек морщится, и Джон уверен, что у него на это есть множество причин.

— Что, черт подери, произошло? — наконец удается ему спросить. В ответ он получает какую-то бредовую байку о диком животном — Джон не поверил в горного льва тогда, не поверит и сейчас, хотя у него нет ни малейшего понятия, что происходит на самом деле. А когда он высказывает предположение, что им надо было отправляться прямиком в больницу, Дерек отводит взгляд.

— Я не могу… не люблю больницы.

Стайлз кивает с необычайным энтузиазмом.  
— У Дерека есть… семейный терапевт, к которому он обычно и ходит. Но тот вроде как… занят. Вот я и сказал, что могу помочь.

Разум Джона цепляется за то обстоятельство, что этой информацией с ним делится не Дерек, а Стайлз. Но Джону все же удается выдавить:  
— Ну разумеется. Учитывая твой обширный опыт в медицинских делах. А что, никто из вас не подумал проверить, свободна ли Мелисса?

Дерек со Стайлзом молча обмениваются взглядами. Покачав головой, Джон выходит из комнаты на поиски телефона. Стоит ему уйти, как они начинают приглушенно шептаться.

— Серьезно, — тихо бурчит Стайлз, — ты его не слышал? Снова?

— Был вроде как отвлечен адской болью, — подмечает Дерек, и последним, что различает Джон, становится громкое фырканье Стайлза, будто это было какое-то универсальное оправдание, и последующая фраза:

— Тебе обязательно всегда делать акцент именно на этом, да?

Джон не идиот, как и Мелисса. Когда примерно через пару часов ей удается прийти, она не поднимает глаз и по возможности отворачивается от него.

Она явно не хочет ему лгать, пусть даже и просто недоговаривать, но по каким-то причинам ей приходится.

*

Работа и Стайлз обеспечивают Джону немалую нагрузку, но стоит только выдаться свободной минутке, чтобы вдобавок Стайлза не было рядом, и он пытается во всем разобраться. Он бы спросил сына, но, судя по всему, пока Стайлз не сможет дать прямой ответ. А досаднее всего то, что Джон должен бы сильнее разочароваться в Стайлзе, но он начинает осознавать, что происходит нечто куда более значительное, чем все они вместе взятые. Это не просто обвиненный в убийстве Дерек, нападения животных или пропажа дяди Дерека. Это не просто сумасшедшая ночь в участке, унесшая жизни пяти отличных мужчин и женщин. Происходит что-то, затрагивающее их всех, и впервые в своей жизни Джон не видит единой системы.

Однако кое-что остается неизменно. Однажды он приходит домой с работы и, отправившись проверить Стайлза, застает его и Дерека за просмотром какого-то фильма на ноутбуке, приткнутом с краю оккупированной ими кровати.

Джон не замечает никаких неуместных касаний, хотя они, вот тут он чертовски уверен, очень тесно прижимаются друг к другу. По крайней мере, в кои-то веки ни один из них не кажется удивленным его присутствием. Стайлз кивает, а потом тихо шепчет что-то Дереку. Тот ничего не говорит. Он не переводит взгляд ни на Стайлза, ни на Джона, не делает ничего, лишь с серьезным видом смотрит в дисплей.

Стайлз, соскочив с кровати, адресует Джону взгляд, который, видимо, должен означать «пойдем со мной, поговорим», но на самом деле выглядит как «у меня перманентный тик».

Джон ждет его на кухне, и Стайлз вздыхает и, прикрыв глаза, потирает затылок. Наконец, он опускает руки и, подняв взгляд, открывает рот, словно хочет что-то сказать, но потом замирает, уставившись в потолок. Взамен он, вытащив из ящика блокнот для списков покупок и ручку, неровно выводит: «годовщина пожара».

Для убедительности он подчеркивает слова несколько раз, словно Джон не смог бы понять, насколько важен для Дерека этот день. В округлившихся глазах Стайлза тревога, будто он беспокоится, что Джон не одобрит.

Джон думает об одиноко лежащем наверху Дереке. И этого хватает.  
— Иди обратно. Я закажу пиццу.

— Ты самый лучший, пап! — тут же восклицает Стайлз, с энтузиазмом обнимая Джона, а потом одним стремительным месивом конечностей исчезает наверху. — И закажи себе салат! — вопит он чуть позже. Джон страдальчески вздыхает.

Несколько часов спустя, когда пицца съедена, а Джон успевает получить моральную травму от просмотра действительно ужасного реалити-шоу, — Стайлз всегда ему за это пеняет, но иногда Джон и его ловит на горячем, — он со скрипом поднимается по лестнице, чтобы принять столь желанный душ. Проходя мимо комнаты Стайлза, он замирает возле открытой двери. Экран ноутбука уже погас, и, хотя оба все еще находятся на кровати, поза Стайлза переменилась: его глаза закрыты, а сам он лежит, наполовину распластавшись на Дереке. Глаза Дерека тоже прикрыты, хотя лоб сосредоточенно нахмурен.

Покачав головой по поводу раскиданных по полу коробок из-под пиццы и салфеток, Джон тихо наклоняется их подобрать. Он кладет руку на выключатель и, напоследок окинув комнату взглядом, замечает, что Дерек смотрит прямо на него. В виде исключения тот, кажется, не скрывает — или не может скрыть — эмоции, и в его взгляде одновременно настороженность и надежда. В общем-то, выглядит Дерек так, словно думает, будто должен что-нибудь сказать, но понятия не имеет, с чего начать разговор.

Джон оказывает им обоим услугу и выключает свет.

*

Джон опустошен. Тем самым, пробирающимся до самых костей опустошением, наступающим после бесконечных часов стресса и тревоги.

Он варит суп, потому что это быстро и просто, а Стайлз убьет его, если узнает, что он почти не ел. Стайлз, конечно же, и по поводу супа будет ныть, заявляя, что в нем слишком уж много соли, но лучше так, чем утопиться в бутылке виски, спрятанной за шкафчиком по правую руку от него.

Звякает сигнал микроволновки, и он слышит, как открывается дверь.

Джон этого ждал. Он нарочно оставил дверь незапертой и уже достал две тарелки. Он осторожно несет их наверх и не удивляется, когда видит Дерека, который, усевшись на краю кровати, рассматривает Стайлза. Стайлз спит, как спал с тех пор, как Джон примерно час назад привез его домой из больницы.

— Я не буду его будить, — тихо оправдывается Дерек, будто ждет от Джона приказа уходить.

— Знаю, — честно отвечает Джон и, он мог бы перед богом в этом поклясться, слышит, как Дерек принюхивается. Дерек поворачивает к нему голову, подозрительно прищурившись при виде тарелок с супом. В скором времени Джон устраивается в компьютерном кресле, держа в руках тарелку и ложку. Дерек садится на край стола, словно не может заставить себя поесть, как не смог заставить себя навестить Стайлза в больнице. — Я готов, — говорит Джон, потому что Стайлзу сейчас действительно больно, а под глазами Дерека залегли темные тени, что говорит о том, насколько это переломный момент.

— Возможно, вы захотите отставить суп, — с нажимом советует Дерек, с таким нажимом, что Джон ему верит. Он только успевает неуклюже поставить тарелку на стол, как лицо Дерека… меняется.

Когда сходит первый шок, Джон ощущает себя не особо умным, — это же было так очевидно. Но, если честно, большинство разумных людей сходу бы не додумались до оборотней (позже, узнав, что Стайлз все понял даже раньше Скотта, Джон ни капельки не удивляется). 

Дерек постоянно рядом, пока Стайлз выздоравливает. Он рядом, когда Стайлз, понося злокозненные ступени, сбегает из собственной спальни и взамен устраивает себе гнездо на диване. Он рядом, когда Стайлз делает первые шаги за пределы дома, — всего лишь во двор, но все равно наружу, — и от вида лица Дерека, когда тот наблюдает за подставившим нос солнцу Стайлзом, еще один кусочек бурлящего внутри комка гнева откалывается и растворяется в небытии.

Тяжело не винить Дерека. Куда проще было бы злиться на человека, чем на ситуацию в целом, но каждый раз, когда Стайлз неосознанно делает или говорит что-то, от чего выражение лица Дерека меняется, Джон вспоминает о Бене Роджерсе, положившем ладонь на плечо Дерека, о Дереке, казавшемся совершенно запутавшимся и потерянным.

Дерек все так же рядом, когда Джон возвращается на работу. Рядом, когда Джон приходит с работы домой и отвозит Стайлза на физиотерапию. Рядом, когда у Джона есть вопросы и ему нужны ответы. Судя по всему, в округе больше нет никакой угрозы. Однажды поздно вечером они сидят вдвоем на кухне, и Джон спрашивает Дерека, исцелил бы Стайлза укус? Дерек сильно, до трещин, сжимает в кулаке стакан с соком и говорит, что не знает. Его тон явно показывает, что такая вероятность была обдумана и не раз.

Стайлз давно дал понять, что не желает становиться оборотнем.

Одежда Дерека в итоге начинает стираться в их машине, а вскоре после этого у него появляется собственная кружка. Стайлз заказал ее через интернет: оранжевую, с голубой надписью «Мигель» поперек. Джон все еще не понимает этой шутки, но от нее Стайлз впадает в восторг, а Дерек закатывает глаза. Дерек почти всегда закупает продукты и иногда по вечерам сидит на диване рядом со смотрящим очередное реалити-шоу Джоном. Стайлз всегда плотно прижимается к Дереку с другого бока, и тот сильно морщит лоб, словно и понятия не имеет, что за хрень смотрит или как вообще до такого дошел.

Джон тоже понятия не имеет, как все так получилось. Как им удалось преодолеть первую ступень, вторую и пойти дальше.

Но Стайлз продолжает улыбаться, и это единственное, что действительно имеет значение.

*

Его будят громкие крики.

Вот этого он совсем не может оценить утром — он смотрит на будильник, тьфу ты, — в тридцать две минуты шестого, но это хотя бы входит в разряд того, что происходит нечасто. Или никогда до сего момента.

Сонно встав с кровати, он натягивает халат и начинает различать отдаленные слова.

— …меня уже задолбало, что ты обращаешься со мной так, будто я могу сломаться, будто можешь сделать мне больно…

— Но так и случилось! — повысив голос, перебивает Дерек. Джон замирает, потому что точно никогда не слышал от него такого раньше. — Ты действительно сломался, и я действительно сделал тебе больно!

Несколько секунд оцепенелого молчания спустя Стайлз еще что-то говорит, но Джон не может разобрать, что именно. Наконец добравшись до комнаты Стайлза, он не особо удивляется, увидев, что они целуются.

Хоть он и не так давно смирился с гомосексуальностью — глупо было бы не смириться, учитывая существование оборотней, — и, возможно, только-только действительно смирился с Дереком Хейлом, но вот этого ожидал уже какое-то время. И раз уж он точно не вуайерист — особенно когда дело касается его сына, — то заслуживает хотя бы несколько секунд радости, что Стайлз практически вернулся в норму, какой бы она для него ни была, что может на равных противостоять Дереку как физически, так и эмоционально.

А потом Стайлз начинает стонать, и Джон выметается оттуда ко всем чертям.

Он возвращается довольно быстро, потому что просто обязан проследить — Алисса бы его убила в обратном случае. Джон бросает в комнату украдкой купленную несколько месяцев назад упаковку презервативов, а потом прикрывает за собой дверь.

Снова оказавшись в относительном спокойствии своей собственной спальни, Джон находит беруши — также купленные несколько месяцев назад — и вставляет их на место, мысленно пытаясь убедить себя, что вполне даже может еще поспать, пока примерно через час не звенит будильник.

Когда Джон вечером наконец видит сына, хромота у того не имеет никакого отношения к травмам и очень даже имеет отношение к тому, чем Стайлз явно занимался весь день.

Джон притворяется, что ничего не видит, и просит Дерека достать пиво из холодильника.


End file.
